Amizade, Presentes e Obsessão
by FireKai
Summary: Syaoran vai ter com Tomoyo para lhe pedir ajudar para comprar um presente para Sakura. Enquanto Syaoran se preocupa com o que deve comprar para lhe dar, Tomoyo será alvo de uma perseguição por parte de um fã seu. Irá terminar tudo bem? Oneshot.


**Título: **Amizade, Presentes e Obsessão

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Casal: **Syaoran Li e Sakura Kinomoto

**Aviso: **Card Captor Sakura e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Syaoran vai ter com Tomoyo para lhe pedir ajudar para comprar um presente para Sakura. Enquanto Syaoran se preocupa com o que deve comprar para lhe dar, Tomoyo será alvo de uma perseguição por parte de um fã seu. Irá terminar tudo bem? Oneshot.

**Amizade, Presentes e Obsessão**

Syaoran Li tocou na campainha que se encontrava ao lado do grande portão. Para lá do portão erguia-se uma enorme mansão. Uma voz surgiu do intercomunicador, questionando quem era e Syaoran apresentou-se. Segundos depois, o grande portão começou a abrir-se e Syaoran avançou.

Ao chegar à porta de entrada da mansão, uma empregada abriu-a, sorriu-lhe e deixou-o entrar. Depois conduziu-o até uma das salas da mansão. Ao entrar lá, Syaoran verificou que Tomoyo Daidouji estava sentada sobre uma almofada no chão, enquanto à sua frente se encontrava uma pequena mesa repleta de cartas e cds.

Tomoyo sorriu ao vê-lo e levantou-se rapidamente para o cumprimentar e abraçar. A empregada saiu discretamente. Os anos tinham passado e ambos tinham agora 17 anos. Apesar de estarem mais altos e ligeiramente diferentes, a essência de ambos mantinha-se. Três anos antes Syaoran tinha-se mudado, definitivamente, para Tomoeda.

"É bom ver-te, Syaoran." disse Tomoyo, sorrindo. "Não costumas vir muitas vezes aqui. Passa-se alguma coisa?"

"Sim. É aquela altura do ano." respondeu Syaoran.

Tomoyo sabia a que é que ele se referia. Todos os anos, mais ou menos por aquela altura, Syaoran vinha ter com ela para que Tomoyo o ajudasse na difícil tarefa de conseguir arranjar um bom presente para dar a Sakura, para comemorar mais um ano de namoro. Tomoyo e Syaoran tinham-se tornado grandes amigos e agora já se tratavam pelo primeiro nome.

"Ah, claro, está a chegar a altura de mais um ano de namoro ser celebrado." disse Tomoyo, pensativa. "E tu vieste para eu te ajudar a encontrares um bom presente."

"Exactamente, Tomoyo. Preciso de ajuda. Estive a pensar, mas não consegui chegar a nenhuma conclusão sobre um bom presente para dar à Sakura."

"Estou a ver. Bom, podemos ir à cidade, percorrer as lojas e ver se encontramos algo que a Sakura possa gostar." disse Tomoyo. "Estava a responder a alguns dos meus fãs, mas posso fazê-lo mais tarde."

Tomoyo era agora famosa. Tinha já lançado um cd e estava a caminho do segundo, pelo que já era conhecida em todo o Japão e adorada por muitos, principalmente pelos mais jovens.

"Obrigado, Tomoyo. A Sakura foi dar uma volta com o Yukito, por isso achei que era boa altura de vir até aqui pedir a tua ajuda."

"Está bem. Vou só buscar a minha bolsa e podemos ir embora." disse Tomoyo.

Quando Tomoyo se preparava para sair da sala, surgiu subitamente a empregada que tinha aberto a porta a Syaoran. Trazia um envelope consigo.

"Chegou outra carta para si, Miss Daidouji." disse a empregada.

"Obrigada, Aiko. Podes ir." disse Tomoyo.

A empregada acenou afirmativamente e afastou-se. Tomoyo olhou para a parte da frente do envelope e o seu rosto ficou bastante sério. Syaoran reparou na sua expressão.

"O que se passa, Tomoyo?" perguntou ele, curioso.

"Ah, não é nada." mentiu Tomoyo, voltando a sorrir.

Porém, o sorriso que Tomoyo mostrava agora a Syaoran não era o seu sorriso esplendoroso de sempre. Parecia forçado e Syaoran estava habituado a reparar em todos os pormenores, pelo que este não lhe tinha escapado.

"Tomoyo, passa-se alguma coisa, sim. Eu vejo na tua expressão. Não me queres contar? Talvez possa ajudar-te."

Tomoyo suspirou, encolhendo os ombros.

"Não há nada que possas fazer." disse ela. "Esta carta é de um fã meu, mas um fã bastante obcecado. Anda a perseguir-me há meses. Envia cartas todos os dias. Às vezes envia fotos minhas. Diz que me quer conhecer, que quer que seja namorada dele... estou farta."

"Já fizeste queixa à polícia?"

"Sim, eles ficaram com algumas das cartas e disseram que iam investigar, mas até agora não conseguiram nada." explicou Tomoyo. "Por vezes as cartas são trazidas pelo carteiro, outras vezes este fã maluco manda alguém pôr as cartas no meu correio e suponho que por vezes o venha ele fazer. Temos câmaras no portão, mas mesmo assim quando há alguém mais suspeito vem sempre com um chapéu que não deixa ver a cara. Não o conseguimos apanhar."

"Isso é bastante chato. Mas não tinhas dito nada a ninguém? A Sakura não me mencionou este assunto."

"Não, não disse a ninguém para não vos preocupar." respondeu Tomoyo, abanando a cabeça. "Por um lado... estou um pouco assustada. No outro dia enviou-me uma carta a dizer que se não fosse dele, não seria de mais ninguém."

Syaoran deu um passo em frente.

"Não te preocupes, ele não te vai conseguir fazer mal. E hoje, quando formos sair, eu vou estar aqui para te proteger se for necessário."

"Obrigada, Syaoran." disse Tomoyo, voltando a sorrir como normalmente. "Fico mais aliviada assim, se bem que as minhas guarda-costas também estão sempre dispostas a proteger-me, mas não seria prático levá-las connosco hoje."

"Vamos então?"

Tomoyo acenou afirmativamente, foi rapidamente até ao seu quarto buscar a sua bolsa, atirou a carta que recebera directamente para o lixo, sem sequer a ler e depois voltou para perto de Syaoran. Os dois saíram juntos da mansão, enquanto num beco escuro ali perto, um rapaz os olhava e ficava furioso ao ver Tomoyo com outro rapaz.

Syaoran e Tomoyo começaram por percorrer as lojas mais perto da mansão de Tomoyo. Entraram numa loja de roupas e Tomoyo tentou mostrar a Syaoran o que Sakura poderia gostar.

"Pois, tu percebes muito mais de roupa do que eu." disse Syaoran. "Mas já lhe dás roupas durante todo o ano, Tomoyo. Acho que eu lhe devo dar algo diferente."

"Hum... talvez tenhas razão. Mas sabes que eu gosto de fazer roupas e a Sakura é o meu modelo preferido, por isso é que lhe dou imensas roupas." disse Tomoyo, sorrindo.

Só no último ano, Tomoyo tinha feito oito peças de roupa para Sakura e não ficara por aí. Decidira fazer também duas peças de roupa para Syaoran e até para Yukito e Touya.

"Então roupas está fora de questão?" perguntou Tomoyo.

"Sim, fora de questão." respondeu Syaoran, abanando a cabeça.

"Ok. Vamos então ver outro tipo de lojas."

Entraram também numa perfumaria, mas Syaoran também não achou que era a melhor ideia.

"Dei-lhe um perfume no ano passado." lembrou ele. "Este ano quero dar-lhe algo diferente."

"Difícil de contentar, heim? Está bem. Até tens razão, porque é bom variar. Podias dar-lhe chocolates."

"Demasiado simples. Ela pode comprar chocolates todos os dias. Isso é para o dia dos namorados e não para um dia onde se comemora mais um ano de namoro." disse Syaoran, abanando negativamente a cabeça.

Tomoyo encolheu os ombros e ambos saíram da perfumaria. Enquanto percorriam mais algumas lojas, encontraram Rika, que neste ano já não fazia parte da turma de Sakura e Tomoyo, mas mesmo assim mantinha o contacto com as amigas.

"Que coincidência ver-vos aqui." disse Rika, sorrindo. "O que andam a fazer?"

"Andamos à procura de um presente para a Sakura." respondeu Tomoyo.

"Mas o aniversário dela não passou já?" perguntou Rika, confusa.

"É para o aniversário de namoro." respondeu Syaoran, corando ligeiramente.

"Ah, estou a ver. És um namorado muito atencioso, Syaoran." disse Rika, fazendo Syaoran corar ainda mais. "Que sorte que a Sakura tem!"

"É verdade." disse Tomoyo, acenando afirmativamente e rindo-se da expressão de embaraço de Syaoran.

"E então, já encontraram algum presente para a Sakura?" perguntou Rika.

"Ainda não." respondeu Syaoran.

"A Sakura é uma pessoa simples, por isso tenho a certeza que vai gostar de qualquer coisa, desde que seja dada com todo o carinho." disse Rika. "Agora, tenho de ir. Tenho um encontro marcado. Adeus."

Rika acenou aos outros dois, afastando-se e Syaoran pôde relaxar novamente.

"Não precisas de ficar tão incomodado por dizermos a outras pessoas que andamos à procura de um presente para a Sakura, por causa da data especial." disse Tomoyo. "Ela é tua namorada e toda a gente sabe que vocês se amam."

"Eu sei, mas fico sempre constrangido em falar neste tipo de coisas." disse Syaoran. "Não sou muito bom a mostrar este tipo de sentimentos."

"Não é o que a Sakura diz." disse Tomoyo, soltando uma risada. "Ela diz que demonstras muito bem que gostas dela."

Syaoran corou ligeiramente e de seguida lançou um olhar aborrecido a Tomoyo, mas o sorriso da jovem não esmoreceu. Voltaram a caminhar, percorrendo mais algumas lojas. O fã obsessivo de Tomoyo, de seu nome Daisuke, seguia-os à distância, ficando bastante irritado com todos os sorrisos com que Tomoyo presenteava Syaoran.

"_Ela é minha! Não vou deixar que seja de mais ninguém." pensou Daisuke, enfurecido. "Vou acabar com todos os que se meterem no meu caminho."_

Depois de terem percorrido mais algumas lojas e de não terem achado nenhum presente que Syaoran aprovasse, decidiram parar para lanchar numa esplanada. Sentaram-se e fizeram os seus pedidos. Quando a empregada lhos trouxe, começaram a comer, mas subitamente Syaoran deu um salto.

"O que foi?" perguntou Tomoyo.

"A Sakura! Vem para aqui, acompanhada do Yukito." respondeu Syaoran, engolindo em seco. "Eu disse-lhe que não ia sair o dia todo e agora ela vai saber que eu menti. Vai logo perceber tudo."

"Tem calma. A Sakura é demasiado densa para perceber logo as coisas." disse Tomoyo, tentando acalmar o amigo. "Deixa comigo que eu trato da situação."

"Ela vai desconfiar. Não lhe posso mentir. Ainda pensa que eu a estou a trair ou algo assim." disse Syaoran, entrando em pânico.

Tomoyo soltou uma gargalhada, abanando a cabeça de seguida.

"És mesmo engraçado, Syaoran. Tu nunca trairias a Sakura, nem eu faria nada para a magoar. E verdade seja dita, mesmo que a estivesses a trair, a Sakura ia demorar bastante tempo para desconfiar. Ela é muito crédula. Mas eu sei que não podes mentir à tua namorada. Mas eu posso mentir à minha amiga, se for para benefício dela."

Segundos depois, Sakura e Yukito aproximaram-se de Tomoyo e Syaoran. Sakura continuava igual ao de sempre, alegre, sensível, ingénua e bonita. Yukito não parecia ter envelhecido praticamente nada nos últimos anos.

"Syaoran, Tomoyo, que surpresa encontrar-vos aqui." disse Sakura. "Eu pensei que tinhas dito que não ias sair durante todo o dia, Syaoran."

"Pois, mas sabes, ele teve uma dúvida nos estudos e ligou-me, Sakura." apressou-se Tomoyo a dizer. "Eu ajudei-o e então ele disse-me que tu tinhas ido sair e eu achei que era um desperdício o Syaoran passar o dia sozinho em casa, não achas?"

"Ah... bem, sim." respondeu Sakura, hesitante.

"Por isso convidei-o para ir ter comigo e virmos lanchar juntos." continuou Tomoyo. "E é por isso que aqui estamos. Não estás chateada, pois não?"

"Oh, claro que não!" respondeu Sakura, voltando a sorrir. "Gosto de ver que são amigos."

"Importam-se que eu e a Sakura lanchemos com vocês?" perguntou Yukito. "Já estou com fome."

"Ah... bem..." começou Syaoran, sem saber exactamente o que dizer.

Vendo que não tinham saída, Tomoyo acabou por concluir a frase e Sakura e Yukito sentaram-se à mesa com eles, fazendo os seus pedidos também.

"O dia está óptimo." disse Sakura. "Eu e o Yukito fomos ao oceanário e agora estávamos a pensar ir ao cinema. Podiam vir connosco. Ia ser muito divertido, tenho a certeza."

"Pois, o que me parece é que se formos todos ao cinema, tu e o Syaoran vão pôr-se aos beijos durante o filme todo." disse Tomoyo.

Sakura e Syaoran coraram subitamente. Yukito e Tomoyo entreolharam-se e começaram a rir-se. As palavras de Tomoyo eram bastante verdadeiras, pois tinha sido isso que acontecera quando tinham ido ao cinema da última vez, com Syaoran e Sakura. Felizmente Touya não estivera presente nessa ocasião, pois não ficaria nada satisfeito com a atitude da irmã e passaria o resto do dia a lançar olhares mortais a Syaoran.

"Mas eu tenho de voltar para casa." disse Tomoyo, encolhendo os ombros. "E o Syaoran só concordou vir lanchar comigo porque lhe disse que não ia demorar muito tempo. Ele tem muito que estudar, não é Syaoran?"

"Ah... sim, muito que estudar." mentiu Syaoran, abanando a cabeça em assentimento.

"Eu posso ajudar-te." sugeriu Sakura. "Podemos ir estudar juntos."

"Não é preciso. Aproveita a tua tarde, Sakura." disse Syaoran, sorrindo à namorada. "Podes ajudar-me amanhã, se quiseres."

"Hum, está bem. Como queiras."

O grupo terminou de lanchar e Sakura pediu licença para ir à casa de banho. Quando ela se afastou, Yukito olhou para Syaoran e depois para Tomoyo. Parecia agora desconfiado e a sua expressão sorridente tinha desaparecido.

"Então, contem lá a verdadeira história por estarem aqui." pediu ele. "Podem ter enganado a Sakura, mas não a mim."

Tomoyo já calculava que Yukito desconfiasse da sua mentira, pelo que se apressou a dizer a verdade sobre o que estavam a fazer naquela tarde. Depois de esclarecido, Yukito pareceu aliviado.

"Ah, assim parece-me bem." disse Yukito, abanando a cabeça. "Comecei a desconfiar que… não, não importa. Foi uma ideia descabida. Falando no presente, eu aconselhava que lhe comprassem uma pulseira ou um colar. Acho que a Sakura ia gostar."

"Uma pulseira ou um colar?" perguntou Syaoran, pensativo. "Sim, era capaz de gostar. E ela não tem muitos colares, nem pulseiras."

"Pronto, então vamos começar a percorrer as joalharias." disse Tomoyo, abanando o seu cabelo. "Havemos de encontrar algum colar ou pulseira que agrade à Sakura e que aproves, Syaoran."

Quando Sakura voltou, Yukito conseguiu apressá-la, pois a sessão a que queriam assistir começaria dentro de poucos minutos. Sakura despediu-se de Tomoyo, deu um beijo rápido ao namorado e foi-se embora, acenando aos dois.

"Vamos andando também?" perguntou Syaoran.

Tomoyo acenou afirmativamente. Começaram então a percorrer as joalharias. Ao saírem de uma delas, viram um fotógrafo que lhes tirou algumas fotografias e se afastou rapidamente. A expressão de Tomoyo ensombrou-se.

"Lá vamos nós aparecer nalguma revista." suspirou Tomoyo, descontente. "Com algum cabeçalho estúpido como "Descobrimos o namorado secreto de Tomoyo Daidouji"... que aborrecimento."

"Realmente, seres famosa pode ser um incómodo." disse Syaoran, abanando a cabeça. "Vamos ter de falar com a Sakura e explicar-lhe que é tudo um mal entendido quando saírem as fotos na revista."

"Exacto. Mas estão sempre a arranjar-me namorados falsos. Já não posso sair com ninguém." disse Tomoyo, aborrecida.

O seu aborrecimento passou, quando pouco depois um grupo de jovens se aproximou para lhe pedir uns autógrafos. Tomoyo sorriu a todos, deu os autógrafos e o grupo afastou-se.

"Mas este é o lado bom da fama." disse Syaoran, sorrindo.

"Sim. Tem dias em que é bom. Noutros, é apenas um incómodo também."

Os dois entraram noutra joalharia logo de seguida. Syaoran procurava algo simples para dar a Sakura. Primeiro porque Sakura não gostava de coisas muito caras e segundo porque ele próprio não tinha muito dinheiro.

"A Sakura já tem uma aliança de namoro, que lhe deste quando ela fez anos." disse Tomoyo, pensativa. "Por isso um anel está fora de questão."

"Já tínhamos combinado que seria um colar ou uma pulseira." disse Syaoran, olhando para um expositor com algumas pulseiras em prata. "Será que a Sakura gostaria de alguma destas pulseiras?"

"Acho que sim. Como a Rika disse, ela vai gostar de qualquer coisa que lhe dês, desde que seja com carinho." respondeu Tomoyo. "Até lhe podíamos dar uma pulseira de missangas ou algo assim."

"Não. Isso é muito comum e vulgar."

"E tu és muito exigente. Vá lá que a Sakura é bem mais descontraída que tu."

Tomoyo aproximou-se de outro expositor e abanou a cabeça, ao ter uma ideia.

"Syaoran, acho que temos aqui a solução." disse ela.

Syaoran aproximou-se, olhando para o expositor, que continha pequenos pingentes com nomes. Syaoran avistou um que dizia Sakura.

"Podias dar um fio em prata à Sakura e compravas também aquele pingente. Acho que ela ia adorar ter um colar com o seu nome." disse Tomoyo.

"Sim! É perfeito!" exclamou Syaoran, entusiasmado. "É isso que lhe vou comprar."

"Óptimo. Finalmente ficaste satisfeito com algum presente. Pensei que ainda teríamos de mentir à Sakura outra vez e virmos amanhã dar mais uma volta."

Syaoran disse ao senhor da joalharia o que queria e pouco depois ele e Tomoyo saíam da loja, com Syaoran a segurar um pequeno saco, contendo o pingente e um fio em prata.

"Pronto, está feito." disse Syaoran, aliviado. "Agora só me tenho de preocupar para o ano."

"Isso dizes tu. Lembra-te que ainda tens pelo meio o Natal e o aniversário da Sakura." disse Tomoyo.

A expressão de Syaoran ensombrou-se um pouco, mas de seguida ele voltou à sua expressão normal. Quando chegassem as outras datas, logo veria.

"Vou então voltar para a minha mansão." disse Tomoyo.

"Eu vou contigo. Lembras-te que não trouxeste nenhuma das tuas guarda-costas contigo?" perguntou Syaoran. "Eu sou o teu protector."

Tomoyo acenou afirmativamente e começaram os dois a caminhar, de volta à mansão de Tomoyo. Durante o caminho, a conversa entre os dois voltou ao fã obcecado de Tomoyo.

"Espero que se arranje maneira de apanhar esse teu fã obcecado." disse Syaoran, parecendo preocupado. "Quanto mais tempo passa, mais esse rapaz pode ficar maluco."

"Eu sei, mas para já está a fazer-se tudo o que se pode." disse Tomoyo, suspirando. "Mas de qualquer maneira, não contes nada à Sakura, nem a mais ninguém. Não quero que se preocupem comigo."

"Se é isso que queres, eu respeito a tua decisão." disse Syaoran.

"Obrigada."

"Mas não quer dizer que esteja de acordo. A Sakura, mesmo ficando preocupada, gostaria de saber de tudo, tenho a certeza."

Quando chegaram ao portão da mansão, Tomoyo usou um comando que tinha dentro da sua bolsa e abriu-o.

"Pronto, cá estamos. Chegaste sã e salva." disse Syaoran. "Obrigado pela tua ajuda."

"De nada. Na verdade, quem deu a pista correcta foi o Yukito." disse Tomoyo. "Vais já embora ou queres entrar, para conversarmos?"

"Tenho mesmo de ir. Vemo-nos em breve."

Syaoran acenou, enquanto se começava a afastar. Tomoyo avançou, passando pelo portão. Ainda não tinha dado dez passos, quando ouviu alguém gritar, parecendo furioso. Virou-se e ficou à escuta. Começou a ouvir o som de luta e correu de volta à rua.

Syaoran estava estendido no chão, enquanto Daisuke investia sobre si, com uma faca na mão. Apontava a faca para o peito de Syaoran, que só a muito custo conseguia agarrar os braços do outro rapaz para o parar. Tomoyo quase deixou de respirar, mas depois recuperou e avançou rapidamente.

"Larga-o!" gritou ela.

Com toda a força que conseguiu, Tomoyo acertou nas costas de Daisuke com a sua mala. O breve momento de distracção fez com que Syaoran conseguisse tirá-lo de cima de si e afastá-lo. Porém, Daisuke levantou-se rapidamente, ainda empunhando a faca.

"Como é que o podes estar a ajudar?" perguntou Daisuke, enfurecido. "Vou matá-lo, para ficares só comigo."

"Mas quem és tu?" perguntou Tomoyo, assustada.

"Eu sou a pessoa que te ama! Não podes ficar com este rapaz! És minha!" gritou Daisuke.

Subitamente, Tomoyo apercebeu-se de quem aquele rapaz era. Claro, só podia ser o fã obcecado. Syaoran tinha chegado à mesma conclusão.

"Eu e a Tomoyo não temos nada um com o outro." disse Syaoran.

"Mentiroso! Até a tratas pelo primeiro nome!" gritou Daisuke, agitando a faca. "Vou matar-me e ficar com ela para sempre. Vamos casar-nos e ser muito felizes! Mesmo que não gostes de mim agora, com o tempo, vais amar-me!"

"Estás completamente louco!" exclamou Tomoyo. "Deixa-me em paz."

"Nem pensar! Vamos ficar juntos. Sem ninguém para se intrometer entre nós."

"Tomoyo, foge para dentro da mansão." disse Syaoran. "Eu trato dele.

"Mas ele é perigoso! Quase te matava!"

"Eu ia a afastar-me e ele atirou-se para cima de mim, de surpresa. Não tive tempo de reagir, mas agora já não me pode surpreender." disse Syaoran. "Vai, Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo hesitou, mas acabou por fazer o que Syaoran lhe mandava e começou a correr para a mansão. Daisuke, ao ver a pessoa por quem estava obcecado afastar-se, esqueceu-se subitamente de Syaoran. Não ia deixar que Tomoyo se afastasse dele. Começou a correr atrás dela.

"Ei! Volta aqui!" gritou Syaoran, correndo atrás de Daisuke.

Tomoyo transpôs o portão, correndo o mais rápido que podia, apercebendo-se de que agora estava a ser perseguida. Logo atrás dela, ainda empunhando a faca, corria Daisuke e mais atrás vinha Syaoran.

"_Não posso deixar que este maníaco faça mal à Tomoyo!" pensou Syaoran._

Num gesto rápido, tirou do bolso uma esfera negra e segundos depois a sua espada tinha-se materializado. Syaoran agarrou-a, tirando do outro bolso um pedaço de papel amarelo, um fulu, com um encantamento escrito.

"Anda cá, meu amor!" gritou Daisuke, apenas a alguns passos de Tomoyo.

"Deixa-me em paz!" gritou Tomoyo, atirando-lhe com a sua mala.

Mesmo tendo sido atingido pela mala, Daisuke não parou. Syaoran ergueu a sua espada, com o fulu.

"Deus do trovão, ajuda-me!"

Uma rajada de faíscas foi na direcção de Daisuke, que gritou ao seu atingido pela descarga eléctrica. Caiu no chão e a sua faca foi atirada para longe. Levantou-se lentamente, com as roupas a fumegar e virou-se para Syaoran. Tomoyo afastou-se rapidamente.

"O que é que tu fizeste?" perguntou Daisuke, de olhos arregalados. "O que foi isto?"

"Isto foi só uma pequena amostra do que tu vais ter se voltares a tentar tocar na Tomoyo ou em quem quer que seja!" gritou Syaoran.

"Argh! Não vou deixar que fiques com ela!" gritou Daisuke, com olhos de louco.

"Já disse que eu não quero ficar com a Tomoyo! Ela é apenas minha amiga, seu louco."

Daisuke correu para onde a sua faca tinha caído e agarrou-a. Estava num estado tão tresloucado que nem pensava que Syaoran, agora empunhando uma espada, tinha garantida uma vitória num confronto frontal.

"Se ela não for minha, não vai ser de mais ninguém."

"Pois eu vou parar-te."

Apercebendo-se de que não tinha hipóteses de defrontar Syaoran, Daisuke passou ao seu próximo objectivo. Olhou à sua volta, tentando avistar Tomoyo. Se não podia ser dele, então tinha de morrer. Felizmente para Tomoyo, já estava bem longe, chegando agora à porta da mansão. Daisuke começou a correr na sua direcção.

"Ok, se é assim que queres." disse Syaoran, pegando um mais um fulu. "Deus do fogo, vem em meu auxílio!"

Uma rajada de chamas foi na direcção de Daisuke, acertando-lhe em cheio e fazendo-o quase voar, ao ser atirado pelo ar. As suas roupas pegaram fogo, mas de seguida caiu na fonte que havia no meio do jardim da mansão e as roupas voltaram ao normal. Daisuke desmaiou logo de seguida, com a cabeça fora de água.

Syaoran fez a sua espada desaparecer, enquanto Tomoyo terminava de dar ordens à empregada Aiko para chamar a polícia. A polícia não demorou muito tempo a chegar. Interrogaram Tomoyo e Syaoran sobre o que tinha acontecido e eles disseram a verdade, menos a parte da espada e do ataque eléctrico e o ataque de fogo.

"Então como é que ele ficou assim?" perguntou um dos inspectores, desconfiado.

"Lutámos e eu atirei-o à água. Ele desmaiou. Já tinha as roupas neste estado." mentiu Syaoran.

Daisuke foi levado para o hospital, para ser examinado e encontraram o seu quarto forrado com fotos e artigos de jornais e revistas sobre Tomoyo. Depois de uma análise cuidadosa, foi internado numa clínica, para recuperação.

"Este foi um dia... diferente." disse Tomoyo, depois dos inspectores da policia se terem ido embora.

"Sim, com toda a certeza." disse Syaoran, suspirando. "Pelo menos estás livre deste maluco."

"Obrigada por tudo. Se não fosses tu, nem sei o que teria acontecido."

"E se não fosses tu a apareceres e dares-lhe com a mala, ele ainda me tinha conseguido matar." disse Syaoran. "Por isso, também tenho de te agradecer."

"Fizeste muito mais que eu e foste atacado por minha culpa. Ele andava atrás de mim e por estares comigo, tornaste-te um alvo. Quando a Sakura souber o que aconteceu, não vai ficar nada satisfeita."

"Pois não, mas há-de compreender." disse Syaoran. "Agora vou-me embora."

Syaoran agarrou no saco com os presentes para Sakura, saco que Syaoran tinha deixado cair no meio da rua quando lutara com Daisuke e que por sorte uma velhota honesta tinha encontrado e devolvido, e foi-se embora. Ao chegar a casa, ligou a Sakura e contou o que se tinha passado com Daisuke. Era melhor que ela soubesse por si e não pelos jornais, que no dia seguinte trariam a notícia, pois tinham aparecido logo vários fotógrafos à porta da mansão de Tomoyo.

"O quê? Mas estás bem? Magoaste-te?" perguntou Sakura, preocupada.

"Estou óptimo. Tenho apenas uns arranhões, mas nada de especial." respondeu Syaoran.

Passou a meia hora seguinte a tentar convencer Sakura de que estava tudo bem.

Os dias passaram e finalmente chegou o dia em que Syaoran e Sakura comemoravam mais um aniversário de namoro. Syaoran foi até casa de Sakura e entregou-lhe os presentes.

"Oh, Syaoran, são tão bonitos!" exclamou Sakura, olhando para o colar e o pingente.

Syaoran apressou-se a pô-los à volta do pescoço de Sakura, que sorriu ainda mais, vendo-se ao espelho. Ela deu a Syaoran um novo cachecol e uma moldura com uma fotografia dos dois.

"No outro dia reparei que não tinhas nenhuma foto nossa no teu quarto, por isso agora podes pôr lá esta." disse Sakura, sorrindo abertamente.

"Obrigado. É o que vou fazer." assegurou Syaoran.

"Queres ir sair?" perguntou Sakura. "Podíamos ir a cinema."

"Ir ao cinema?" perguntou Syaoran. "Parece-me bem."

Nessa tarde, foram ambos ao cinema, mas como acabaram por trocar imensos beijos no escuro e ao saírem de lá nenhum deles se lembrava de nada do filme. Ao chegar a casa ao fim do dia, Syaoran ligou a Tomoyo.

"A Sakura foi mais rápida que tu e já me ligou a contar tudo." disse Tomoyo, do outro lado da linha. "Ela adorou os presentes, como era de esperar."

"E passámos uma tarde bastante agradável. Agora, só daqui a uns meses é que me tenho de preocupar com outras datas especiais." disse Syaoran.

"Quando precisares da minha ajuda, já sabes que estou aqui para ajudar. Quero que tu e a Sakura estejam felizes. Sempre."

"Obrigado por tudo, Tomoyo."

Syaoran desligou a chamada e sorriu. Tomoyo era uma grande amiga. Depois olhou para a fotografia que agora estava em cima da sua mesa-de-cabeceira, a fotografia que Sakura lhe tinha dado e sorriu ainda mais intensamente. Tinha amigos, família e uma namorada que adorava. Não podia estar mais feliz.


End file.
